


Tall Tales

by Katelyn_Watson_1991



Series: My Supernatural Life [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s02e15 Tall Tales, Original Character(s), Supernatural - Freeform, The Trickster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelyn_Watson_1991/pseuds/Katelyn_Watson_1991





	

We got to their motel and I was hiding my stomach because I was really starting to show if I was wearing my normal clothes, so I was in jeans and one of Anthony’s sweatshirts. I got out of the car and headed to the boy’s room and I knocked on the door. Bobby was right behind me when Sam opened the door. 

“Hey, Bobby. Hey, Kell.”

“Hey, guys.” 

“Hey, Bobby,” Dean said getting up from the bed. “Hey, Kelly.” 

I hugged Sam. “Hey, Sammy.” I turned and Dean wrapped his arms around me, “Hey, Dean.” 

“It’s good to see you again so soon,” Bobby said. 

“Yeah, uh, thanks for coming,” Sam said.

“Thank God you’re here,” Dean said. 

“So, um, what didn’t you want to talk about over the phone?”

“It’s this job we’re working,” Sam said. “We weren’t sure you’d believe us.” 

I giggled and looked in-between my two friends, “Well, we can believe a lot.” 

“No. Yeah, yeah, I know.” Sam said looking at me. “It’s just we’ve never seen anything like it.” 

Dean cut in looking at me and making a little face, “Not even close.” 

Sam looked at Dean and continued his thought, “We thought we could use some fresh eyes.” 

“Why don’t you start at the beginning?” Bobby said.

“Um, all right. Please, sit.” Sam said gesturing toward the bed. I sat comfortably in the center of Dean’s bed leaning against the headboard looking a lot like Dean normally did. Bobby sat on the edge of the same bed. Sam started to tell us the story of what was going on. Sam was giving us all the details about the case. A professor fell from his office and they said it was an accident. But there was a legend that the building was haunted so they went to go talk to some of the students about it. They didn’t get anything from them. Sam then started talking about Dean and how he was acting in the bar with some girl. 

I was now laying on my back and started giggling at this conversation. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a minute.” 

“What?”

“Come on, Dude. That’s not how it happened.” 

“No? So you never drank a purple-nurple?” 

Bobby looked at me and I made a face at him. 

“Yeah, maybe that, but… I don’t say things like, ‘feisty little wildcat.’ And her name wasn’t Starla.” 

“Then what was it?” 

“I don’t know, but she was a classy chick. Kelly, you would have liked her.” He said directing it to me as if to say that he needed to have my approval of the girls that he would have a one night stand with. “She was a grad student. Anthropology and folklore. We were talking about local ghost stories.” 

Dean then gave us his side of the story and it was all about the girl. I rolled my eyes and just started laughing at how much of a ‘classy chick’ she was. Dean then made Sam sound like he was a bossy dick. I started laughing from my spot on the bed and couldn't control my laughter. 

“Shut up Kelly.” Sam directed to me. “Right, and that’s how it really happened? I don’t sound like that, Dean!” 

“That’s what you sound like to me,” Dean said mumbling. 

“Okay. What’s going on with you two?” Bobby asked. 

“Nothing. It’s nothing.” Sam said. 

“Come on.” Bobby was going full dad mode. “You’re bickering like an old married couple.” 

“No, see, married couples can get divorced. Me and him? We’re more like, uh, siamese twins.” Dean said getting up and throwing away the food he was eating. 

“It’s ‘conjoined’ twins,” Sam said 

“See what I mean? Kelly, can I grab you a beer?” 

“No thanks, Dean. I’m good.” 

“Suit yourself. Bobby?” 

Bobby nodded and Dean came and sat next to me after handing Bobby a beer and he was drinking his. 

“Look, we’ve just been on the road for too long, tight quarters all day. Don’t worry about it,” Sammy said. 

“Okay,” Bobby said. 

Sam continued telling us the story and how they went to go check out the ‘haunting’ at the professor's office. He talked about the janitor who worked the building. He was just an average guy. Sam then mentioned how Dean was stuffing his face with food. I started to giggle thinking about how Dean was around food. He lightly tapped my shoulder and said. 

“Come on! I ate one, maybe two!” 

“Just let me tell it, okay?” 

Sam kept talking about how the janitor saw the professor and the girl, how the professor was kind of a dick and how there was no room 669. Then Sam told us about his computer and how it was frozen on ‘bustyaisianbuties.com’ 

“Well did you dig up anything about the building? Any suicidal co-ed?” I asked. 

“No. History’s clean,” Sam said. 

“So it’s not a haunting,” Bobby said. 

“Maybe not. To tell you the truth, we’re not really sure.” Dean said. 

“What do you mean you’re not sure?” I asked. 

“Well, it’s weird,” Sam said. 

“What’s weird?” I asked. 

“This next part - we didn’t see it happen us, exactly, but.. pretty freakin’ weird, even for us,” Dean said.

Dean told us about the alien probing the frat guy. 

“Aliens?” I asked. 

“Yeah,” Sam answered. 

“Aliens?” Bobby asked. 

“Yeah,” Dean answered. 

“Look, even if they are real, they’re sure as hell not coming to earth and swiping people.” I said. 

“Hey, believe me, we know,” Dean said. 

“My whole life, I’ve never found any evidence of an honest - to - God abduction. It’s all just cranks and pranks,” Bobby says to the boys. 

“Yeah, that’s what we thought. But, we figured we’d at least talk to the guy.” Sam said. 

Sam then started telling us how he and Dean were interviewing Curtis. He told them that he was probed by a little green alien. And how it made him slow dance. At that, I started to laugh. 

“You guys are exaggerating again, right?” I said through my laughter. 

“No,” they said together. 

“Then this frat boy’s just nuts,” Bobby said. 

“We’re not so sure,” Dean replies and continues the story. 

They saw a burn in the grass that had to have come from a saucer shaped jet engine. I rolled my eyes. I was starting to get hungry and walked over to the fridge to see if they had anything. When I opened the door I thought that I was going to die. I ran to the bathroom and puked. I walked out to all eyes on me. 

“I’m fine. Keep telling your story.” I said. 

Dean kept talking about a frat pledge and Dean started talking about how Sam was all touchy feely with him. 

“I never said that!” Sam said. 

“You’re always saying pansy stuff like that.” 

Dean continued talking about the pledge and how he really didn’t like Curtis and that he thought that he deserved whatever happened to him because he was a dick. That was where they lined up that the professor and the pledge master were both dicks and that it was almost poetic what was happening to people. That was when Sam took over the story and talked about how his computer was missing and that Dean had to of touched it because no one else was in the room or was anywhere near the computer except the two of them. 

“Did you take his computer?” I asked. 

“It serves him right, but no,” Dean said putting his arm around me. 

“Well I didn’t lose it, ‘cause I don't lose things,” Sam said. 

“Oh that’s right, yeah, ‘cause he’s Mr. Perfect,” Dean said. 

“Okay, okay, why don't you just tell us what happened next?” Bobby said trying to calm the boys. 

“There was one more victim.” Dean starts.

“Right, right, and we didn’t see this one ourselves, either. But we kinda put it together from the evidence. This guy, he was a research scientist. Animal testing.” Sam continued.   
“Yeah, you know, a dick. Which fits the pattern.” Dean says. 

Sam took over the story and told us about how this guy was eaten by an alligator from the sewer. They found this evidence from the morgue. They told us that everything revolved around Crawford Hall. It was interesting. They decided to search the sewer and they split up to look for the gator. 

“Did you find anything?” Bobby asked. 

“Yeah, I found something. Just not in the sewer.” Dean said. 

Dean found the tires of the impala flat and he found a money clip that belonged to Sam. They started fighting and then arguing about what was going on. I knew exactly what was going on in this town. When Bobby stopped the arguing. 

“Okay. I’ve heard enough.” Bobby said. 

“Anyway, you guys showed up about an hour after that,” Dean said. 

“I’m surprised at you two. I really am. Sam, first off, Dean did not steal your computer.” Bobby said. 

“But I-” Sam started. 

“Shhhh,” I said 

“And Dean, Sam did not touch your car. And if you two had bothered to pull your heads out of your asses, it all would’ve been pretty clear.” Bobby continued.

“What?” Dean asked confused.

“What you’re dealing with.” 

“Uh,” Sam says.

“I got nothing,” Dean said.

“Me neither.” Sam continued.

“You got a trickster on your hands,” I said. 

“That’s what I thought,” Dean said. 

“What? No, you didn’t” Sam said. 

“But let me tell you. You guys were the biggest clue.” Bobby cut in. 

“What do you mean?” Sammy asked. 

“These things create chaos and mischief as easy as breathing. And it’s got you so turned around, and at each other’s throats, you can’t even think straight.” I said. 

“The laptop,” Sam says. 

“The tires,” Dean says. 

“It knows you’re onto it, and it’s been playing you like fiddles,” Bobby said. 

“So what is it, spirit? Demon? What?” Dean asked. 

“More like demi-gods, really.” I said, “There are dozens of them. They’re immortal, and they can create things out of thin air, things as real as you and me, and make them vanish just as quick.” 

“You mean like an angry spirit, or an alien, or an alligator,” Dean says.

“The victims fit the M.O. too.” Bobby said. 

“Tricksters target the high and the mighty. Knock ‘em down a peg. Usually with a sense of humor. Deadly pranks, things like that.” I continued. 

“Bobby, what do they look like?” Dean asked. 

“Lots of things, but human, mostly,” Bobby said. 

Dean looked at Sam and asked him a question, “And what human do we know that’s been at ground zero this whole time?” 

The janitor. 

Bobby and I decided to help the guys with a way to trick the trickster. It was a good trick. The boys were going to go and make sure that it was the janitor, then they were going to fight to get him off of their trail. Dean and Sam went to Crawford Hall and Bobby and I would wait until we knew we would ambush the trickster. 

Bobby took me aside. 

“Kell, this isn’t going to be safe for you to be in there in your condition. I want you to stay outside. Anthony would kill me if I let anything happen to you or the baby.” 

“Bobby,” I whined like a little kid. “I want to hunt I am going crazy not able to kill anything.” 

“NO! And that's final!” 

“But, Bobby!” 

“NO. Sweetheart, I will not be putting you or that baby in danger.” 

“Fine, Bobby. I won't come inside. I will let you boys handle it.” 

“Thank you, sweetheart.” 

I was waiting outside on the steps rubbing circles on my belly and thinking about baby names. If it was a girl I liked the names Wendy and M.J. (Mary Jane) and for a boy, I liked Chase and Charles. I heard a noise coming from inside and then the two doors and Bobby, Sam, and Dean came through the doors. 

“Bobby, Kelly. Thanks for everything. We couldn’t-” Sammy said. 

“Save it, let's just get the hell out of dodge before someone finds that body,” Bobby said. 

“Dean, hey, I just wanted to say that I’m-um-” Sammy said.

“Hey, me too,” Dean said. 

“You guys are breaking my heart, could we please just leave?” I asked. 

We all got in the car and drove back to the motel to leave. When we got back to the motel Dean wanted to talk to me. 

“Kelly, are you okay? You aren’t acting like yourself.” He asked me. 

“Dean, I’m… Anthony and I are expecting a baby next year.” 

“Wow, Kell. That’s great, congratulations.” Dean said giving me a hug. 

“Thanks, Dean,” I said. 

“I’m happy for you and Anthony. You guys are going to make great parents. I know I’ve never met the guy, but I know you and you are going to be a great mom, Kell.” Dean said. 

“Will you be the godfather to this baby when he or she is born?” I asked. 

“I would love to be his or her godfather.” He said. 

Bobby came out with Sam and said. “I think that it’s time to leave, Kelly.” 

“Bye, Sammy. Bye Dean.” I said getting into the car. 

“Bye, boys,” Bobby called to them. 

“Bye, Bobby,” Sam called. 

Dean tried to hid his disappointment at the news of me being pregnant. 

“Sammy, I missed out.” He said. 

“Dean, she is making a life for herself. It’s a good thing.” 

“I know, Sammy. But I’m not the one to give it to her.” 

“Dean, she told me once that she would always love you. It may not be in the way you want. But it’s the truth.” Sam said. 

“Thanks, Sam.” 

Bobby and I went home and we I started helping hunters with lore and getting them out of trouble. I talked to Anthony all the time. He came out to Bobby’s when I had my doctors appointment to find out if we were having a boy or a girl. We found out that we were having a little boy. I thought Anthony was happy when he found out I was pregnant but he was so proud to be having a little boy; we decided on the name Charles Morgan Matthews. He was a very active baby and I could tell he was going to be my little handful when he got big. I couldn't believe that I was going to have a baby in 4 months. I couldn't believe that there was going to be a little baby in my life and that Anthony and I would have our own family. 

We talked about having a home near Bobby’s so that I could be close to my family. Bobby offered for us to live with him. I told him that we couldn’t impose, but that I would take him up on helping me raise little Charles. We found the perfect little house that would be our home; it had three bedrooms, a white picket fence, and a beautiful front and back yard. I couldn't wait to live in this house. I wanted to have my happy little family like I always wanted when I was little. I was about 7 months pregnant when Anthony got a call from some hunters who were meeting up at the Roadhouse to go on a hunt. 

“Babe, I don’t want to leave you.” 

“Anthony, it’s a job. You need to go. I know you miss it.” 

“Kell, you are due in two months. I don’t want to miss anything or put any stress on you.” 

“Babe, I’ll be fine. It’s just your run of the mill salt and burn. Go meet up with the guys and when you come back the nursery will be finished and we will be one step closer to having our son.” 

“How could I be so lucky to have a girl like you.” 

“Anthony, leave before I make you.” 

He smiled at me and pulled me into his arms. “I love you so much.” 

He kissed me and then got down on his knees in front of me. He kissed my belly.

“Charlie, take care of mommy while I am gone.” 

Charlie started to kick and move while Anthony was talking to him. It made me smile. I took Anthony’s hand and kissed him. He pulled away reluctantly and I watched him walk out to his pickup truck and head out to his job.


End file.
